The Perfect Present
by MissElena99
Summary: Isn't being someone's Secret Santa exciting? At least according to Blair Waldorf. But what will happen when she's Chuck Bass' one and she has no idea what the perfect present for him is? And what if the answer is right under her nose. Or most certainly in the mirror... Sort of AU.


**Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!**

**I don't know for you but I have this Christmas spirit and for the past days I've been running around, buying and making everyone presents and here is yours! I hope you like it!  
**

**Have a nice time reading!**

* * *

_** "The Perfect Present"**_

24th December, 2006

"Oh, my God!" said Blair Waldorf to her best friend Serena van der Woodsen as she took a look of her watch. "It's almost noon and I still haven't got Chuck a present for the party tonight."

"B, this is Chuck," replied Serena. "You can just buy him a bottle of scotch and call Scandinavian twin-sisters with Christmas hats to give it to him. He'll be more than delighted."

"Ugh," Blair wrinkled her nose. "Have you been drinking? Because that's too much, even for you."

"Well…" began her best friend and tucked a blond strand behind her ear, "it's not like I haven't drunk a glass or two of champagne at breakfast," she laughed at Blair's facial expression. "But if you want to get him something more special why don't you just ask him?"

"Because the point of being someone's Secret Santa is remaining secret!"

"But you know that I'm your Secret Santa," protested Serena.

"That's because I know everything. Every single year that we've made that party I've known everyone's Secret Santa. This year you are mine, Nate is yours and Chuck is his," her friend shook her brunette head and giggled. The party with Secret Santas was a tradition of the NJBC since they were nine.

"Hey, I wanted mine to stay a secret!" Serena pouted. "Oh, and besides, you don't know everything. You still aren't aware of what your present is. And… I'm not going to tell you, because you said yourself what the point of being a Secret Santa is. And if you don't succeed in that, at least may your gift stay a secret."

"I hate you!" Blair said with a smile.

"I love you, too," her blond best friend laughed. "And as much as I do, I have to go meet Eric, my mom and her new boyfriend for lunch. Here," she put a twenty dollar bill on the table of the luxurious café they were in, "for my coffee and the cake."

That said they both rose from their chairs. They hugged and kissed each other on both cheeks.

"See you tonight," Serena said. "Chuck's hotel room, 8pm. Bring presents!"

Blair laughed and sat back on her chair, watching her best friend walk out of the café and right onto Park Avenue.

* * *

2pm. Cartier. In the corner a petite brunette with red coat could be seen looking at the watches. No other than Blair Waldorf that was.

"Do you like any of them, Miss Waldorf?" asked one of the consultants, who had just showed her three watches of the limited edition.

"They are gorgeous, I must admit," replied she, looking at the platinum perfection with inlaid diamonds. "But I don't think they're suitable for the occasion… and the person. I'm sorry."

"No problem, Miss Waldorf. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" she responded and walked out of the shop. She was just wasting her time – Chuck already had a watch. And besides, none of the magnificent watches she saw were good enough for him to wear, in her opinion. She didn't know why – every year she came here to buy presents for her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, and chose them in less than ten minutes. And he loved them. Now she spent almost an hour and still couldn't like anything for Chuck. She was lost.

For a second she considered calling Nate for help, since he's Chuck's best friend, but then she remembered they had broken up two nights ago. No one knew yet and they had decided to stay friends but Blair thought that spending time with him alone right now wasn't the right thing to do. So, she took a cab and went straight to her penthouse with the hope that her father may have something to say on the case with the present.

* * *

"Did you look for a watch?" Harold Waldorf asked his daughter, who was sitting on the bed in her room.

"He already has one," Blair replied.

"OK. Then… Did you ask Serena?"

"Yes, but her idea was… well, let's just say it was Serena's," she said and they both laughed.

"Well, then-" Harold was interrupted by a knock on the door and Dorota, the maid, entered the room.

"Excuse me, Miss Blair, Mr. Harold," she nodded towards them. "Miss Kati and Miss Isabel are here for you, Miss Blair. Miss Kati says it is very very important," she added with her Slavic accent.

Blair rolled her eyes and turned to her father, "I'll be back in a second, Daddy."

* * *

"You'll never believe what my friend Angela took last night!" said Kati in ecstasy as Blair came down the stairs and waved a purple notebook.

"What's that?" asked Blair.

"Look for yourself," replied Kati and handed her the book. Blair took it and looked at the cover. There stayed the letters _CB_ with golden shrift.

"No," she said unbelievingly. "This can't be-"

"Chuck's diary? Yes, that's it," said Isabel with a smirk. "Kati's friend was with him last night and took this."

"Have you read it?" Blair asked.

"No, we brought it straight to you," replied Kati.

"You've done well. Now, you're dismissed," said the Queen B to her minions, who submissively went to the elevator.

"Bye, Blair. Merry Christmas," said they in unison before the elevator doors closed.

"Merry Christmas!" Blair returned as she rushed up the stairs and straight into her room.

"What's that, Blair-Bear?" her father asked her when he saw Chuck's diary.

"Something that can help me in choosing a present for Chuck."

"OK, then," Harold said and went to the door. "Then I'll leave you think peacefully."

That said he closed the door and left Blair read the most sacred places of Chuck Bass' sole.

* * *

"No!" Blair said as she was reading. "No, no, no, no! This can't be true!"

She went back to the beginning of the page so that she reads it again and make sure she just didn't understand something right.

_16__th__ December, 2003_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I was determined to tell her how I feel. I was finally ready to confess it. But something I didn't expect happened. I asked her to be my date for the Snowflakes Ball, but she refused. She said she was already going with Nate. Nate fucking Archibald. Yes, my best friend took the girl of my dreams!_

_To be honest, I'm not that mad at him as I'm mad at myself. I had my chances and I blew them. Ahh… If only it didn't take me a year and a half to confess it to myself and then half more year to get ready to confess it to her. I can't believe I lost her before I even had the chance to have her. Now she'll never know how much I love her…_

'It can't be true,' Blair thought but then going back in time she realized that it actually was. That year they were in 6th grade and the Snowflakes Ball was the first ball she and Nate attended together. They then started dating.

She couldn't however stop staring at the last two lines. Chuck had been into her for two years by then, which made it five years now. 'Wait, wait, wait,' she thought, 'who said he's into me now? It could've been just a childhood crush!'

She nodded, assuring herself and then turned to the next page. It was from 21st December, 2003. Five days later. Apparently he didn't keep a schedule on writing in his diary, but Blair wasn't surprised by that.

_21__st__ December, 2003_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday was the Snowflakes Ball. The moment I saw her in that gorgeous white dress, with her hair cascading down her shoulders my heart skipped a beat. She's like an angel creation. So fine, so beautiful… like a porcelain doll, which can break any moment. _

_And then I saw him next to her and my whole world fell apart. It should have been me holding on her hand, dancing with her in the dark. And I know I could've been where he's standing and that's what hurts the most. _

_I was so angry that I didn't know what I was doing. I left my date and went to a bar in the Upper West Side. I must have been drinking a lot because the next thing I know is that today I woke up next to Georgina Sparks._

Is that why he slept with Georgina in 6th grade? Because of her? Everyone knew that Chuck Bass was a womanizer but they thought it was in the Bass gene. No one, including Blair, had ever thought that the reason Chuck's who he is today was a desperate love.

However, she still couldn't believe this was all real. He may have slept with Georgina out of anger but he may not have any feelings towards her anymore. She was anxious to know more so she turned the pages. The next was from 5th September, 2005. Right, Bart had sent Chuck to boarding school in Germany after he started drinking in the middle of 6th grade. 'Oh, God!' Blair thought. Was it possible that she's the reason Chuck had been there since from what she just read was clear that she's the reason for him turning to his dark side. 'No, no way!' she thought. 'I'm completely innocent,' as if it was sort of a crime and then started reading.

_5__th__ September, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day at St. Jude's. It was such a torture until I saw her. All this time in Germany I haven't stop thinking about her but I thought that since we haven't seen each other for over a year my feelings wouldn't be so intense. But there she was, sitting on the steps of the Met, proving me wrong as usual with her warm chocolate eyes, her bright red headband in her luscious chestnut curls and her navy uniform. She was bossing around her minions, who had all tried to look like her, dress like her, but it's useless. She's one of a kind and no one can imitate her._

Blair smiled at that statement and turned on the next page.

_6__th__ September, 2005_

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't eat. I haven't slept. Because every time I close my eyes I see her in my dreams. I feel something in my stomach… fluttering. Butterflies, may be? But then he appears and it all becomes an awful nightmare._

_I just cannot stand this anymore. He's constantly calling her and telling her that "she's the only one and he's never ever gonna let her go". Then how come he be so head over heels after Serena. How can he kiss Blair, touch her like that when he's in love with her best friend._

_She doesn't deserve this. She needs someone who can appreciate her beauty, her mind and of course her extremely hot body._

Blair rolled her eyes at the last six words. That was the first Chuck-Bass-alike thing that she had read from the beginning. She had started to think that it was all a joke. But does he really think she's hot? 'Oh, you stupid girl!' she thought. 'Of course he thinks that. All this time he's been writing how much he loves me.' This made her feel strange for a moment but then she immediately focused back on what she was reading. Was Nate really into Serena? Not that it mattered, since they had already broken up. And it was Blair's will by the way. She had always thought that she and Nate were meant to be together but lately she felt bored. She wanted someone that could shake up her world, make her feel alive. She wanted someone like Ch… "No!" she said aloud, almost shouting, which caused the appearance of her maid.

"Miss Blair, is everything-"

"Everything is fine, Dorota!" Blair cut her off. "You can go do your job."

Dorota eyed her mistress suspiciously but then obeyed and left the room leaving Blair alone with hers and Chuck's thoughts.

Blair took a deep breath and told herself that she didn't want Chuck. But then again as she thought about it, this could be the answer of all her questions – why she couldn't pick him a present, why she felt so strange and anxious about what she was reading now, etc. She couldn't pick anything because she didn't think anything was worth him wearing it. With Nate it was so easy because… because she never really cared about what she was buying. She did but it was… it was just so easy. She herself couldn't explain it. And was it possible that she was into Chuck too and that's why she wanted to know more about his crush on her? There was only one way to know…

"Dorota!" she yelled and in less than a minute her maid was in the room.

"Yes, Miss Blair."

"I have one… silly… No, very silly question," Blair giggled nervously. "Is it possible… is there even a minimalistic possibility that I…" she stopped to take a breath, "that I'm into… Chuck Bass."

Dorota didn't even say a word but went to her mistress' vanity and took a mirror. She handed it to Blair and said, "Now look in the mirror and say Mr. Chuck's name."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Miss Blair."

"Fine," said Blair and looked into the mirror. "Chuck Bass," she said. A widely smiled version of herself with glam in the eyes looked at her from the mirror.

"See?" Dorota asked.

"See what?"

"You smiled."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I," Blair began angrily but then slowed down, "I didn't and I'm going to show you. Chuck Bass," she said again, trying to remain as serious as she could, but that was useless. "No, this can't be true!"

"It is, Miss Blair!" Dorota said. "I've noticed that a while ago. Every time you mention Mr. Chuck you… you're glowing Miss Blair. And I've never seen you like that when you were with Mr. Nate," she sighed. "This is what love looks like, Miss Blair," she added with a smile. "I'll leave you think about it."

The maid smiled once again and exited the room, leaving Blair totally speechless.

* * *

An hour later she was turning the pages of Chuck's diary so quick as if her life depended on that. She thought about Dorota's words over and over again and finally realized her true feelings towards Chuck. Now she wanted to see some recent things Chuck had written so that she could be sure if he still felt the same.

She finally found the last thing he had written – it was from 19th December this year, a day before she and Nate broke up.

'That's it,' she thought, took a deep breath and started reading.

_19__th__ December, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm about to strangle my best friend any minute. How can he still be not over Serena? When he has Blair Waldorf by his side! Serena is very hot indeed and I myself am sleeping with different girl every night but… I would never do that if I had what he has – the love of the most amazing creature in the whole damned world. I just cannot understand how can he be so blind!_

_However, let's cut the Nate part because it's getting sick at my stomach. One good thing is that the Secret Santa party is in five days. And my Santa is Blair._

'He knew?!' Blair thought shocked but continued reading.

_Honestly, I don't even care what she'll get me. Only the fact that it's from her will make any present the most precious thing in the world. Because I… I love her._

This last line caused a few tears strolling down the porcelain skin of her cheeks. All her life she was dreaming for her prince who would love her for who she is. She thought that it was Nate but now it turned out that the never mistaken Blair Waldorf… had actually been in a mistake. She laughed lightly at her silliness and wiped her tears. She then looked at her watch – if she wasted another second she would be late for the party. She still hadn't got Chuck a present but she just knew what to give him.

"Dorota!" she called her maid who came in seconds. "Get the dress Chuck gave me last Christmas. Quickly. We need to hurry up. But," she held her forefinger in the air, "that doesn't mean that we have to screw things up. Everything must be perfect. I have the feeling that tonight is going to be special!" she added with a glam in her chocolate eyes.

* * *

An hour later Blair rushed through the doors of the elevator in the "Palace" hotel. She pressed the button for the 18th floor. Her high-heeled foot tipped on the floor with anxiety. Finally the doors opened again and she rushed through the hallway until she saw the door with the number 1812 on it. She didn't even knock.

"Blair!" Serena said when she entered. "We've been waiting for you!" she added and stood up from the couch to hug her best friend. "Sit here, next to me."

Blair only nodded and sat where her friend told her, which appeared to be right opposite of the armchair where Chuck was sitting.

"So, let's start with the presents!" Serena exclaimed. "Chuck, you're first."

"There you go, Nathaniel!" Chuck said and handed his friend his present. "Merry Christmas! Oh, and I advise to open it when you get home. In private."

They all laughed and then Serena said, "Your turn, Nate!"

He smiled and gave her a small box from Tiffany's.

"Oh, my God! They're beautiful!" she exclaimed when she saw the beautiful diamond earrings. "Aren't they?" she raised one of them and showed it to Blair, who nodded hoping that soon will be her turn and all cards will be revealed.

"Thanks, Nate," Serena said and handed Blair a bag with the sign of 'Chanel' on it. "This is for you, B! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, S!" Blair responded and opened the bag to see red fabric. Too anxious she turned to her best friend and said, "Thanks, S! It's amazing!"

"But you didn't even-"

"My turn!" Blair cut her off. She took Chuck's diary from her handbag and stood up.

"Chuck," she said as she approached him. "Merry Christmas!"

She handed him the small notebook. He looked at it with surprise and looked up to her, who nodded, "Open it."

He did as she said and found a small note.

_I love you, too. BW_

Once again he looked up at her confused but she just stayed there smiling brightly and honestly. That's when he knew that that wasn't a joke. It was real. He put the notebook on the armrest and stood up. They stared at each other for another second and then he pulled her in a passionate kiss. He didn't even care that their friend's jaws had dropped to the floor. All that mattered for him right now was Blair. And _she_ was the perfect present for him.

* * *

**So, I really really hope you liked it! That would be _my_ perfect present :D. So, leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**Happy holidays!**

**xoxo**

**MissElena99**


End file.
